Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a power-transmitting apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a power-transmitting apparatus capable of wirelessly transmitting power to an electronic device has been known.
In a case of wireless power transmission, power transmission efficiency can deteriorate when there is a foreign substance between a power-transmitting apparatus and a power-receiving apparatus. Some foreign substances can cause heat to generate by transmitted power. Accordingly, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-228121 proposes a method in which detection of foreign substances present between a power-transmitting apparatus and a power-receiving apparatus (electronic device) is performed with a fixed foreign substance detection threshold regardless of the magnitude of transmitted power, and when a foreign substance is detected, the transmitted power is reduced and power transmission is continued.
With technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-228121, as a result of adopting the fixed foreign substance detection threshold regardless of the magnitude of transmitted power, erroneous detection of foreign substances is more likely to occur. There may be a case where during low power transmission that does not affect foreign substances, a non-existing foreign substance is erroneously detected and the power transmission is unnecessarily limited. There may also be a case where during high power transmission which affects foreign substances, an actually existing foreign substance cannot be detected and the power transmission is continued.